Une réception peut en cacher une autre
by Opdragon
Summary: Invitée par un vieil entrepreneur dans une étrange habitation, Kazuha se voit contrainte d'annuler son rendez-vous avec Heiji prévu le même soir. Malheureusement, une fois arrivée là-bas, l'invitation ne se déroule pas comme elle l'avait imaginée.
1. Macabre invitation

Salut à toutes et tous ! Je vous propose un petit récit (enfin, « petit », tout est relatif) sur l'univers de Détective Conan et plus précisément sur nos deux compères, Heiji et Kazuha. C'est donc un one-shot en deux chapitres. Toutefois, une grande partie de cette histoire portera sur Kazuha et l'aventure se déroulera dans une habitation revue par mes soins (nous restons malgré tout dans la région d'Osaka). Shinichi et Ran sont donc absents.

Disclaimer : Détective Conan, ses personnages et son scénario appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama sauf quelques persos de ma propre invention.

Avertissement : T pour quelques éventuelles grossièretés et autres bricoles, bien que la barre soit mise un peu haut (je préfère prendre mes précautions).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une réception peut en cacher une autre**

**Macabre invitation**

Enveloppée par la brume nocturne, la demeure campagnarde des _Saules oubliés _était plongée dans une obscurité totale. Son propriétaire, Mr Kaneo Fujiwara, un riche octogénaire, y coulait des jours paisibles, loin de l'agitation citadine. Fatigué de vivre dans une métropole surpeuplée, ce vieil entrepreneur retraité avait racheté cette habitation et y avait élu domicile. Longtemps laissée à l'abandon, l'ancien propriétaire l'avait cédée à prix d'or à Fujiwara, trop content d'échapper aux nouveaux travaux nécessaires pour maintenir en état l'impressionnante bicoque. Nullement décontenancé, ce dernier avait alors dépensé un quart de sa fortune dans la réparation et la rénovation de son nouveau bien. Cette initiative avait provoqué des grincements de dents de la part de ses héritiers mais étant brouillé avec eux depuis bientôt trente ans, il n'en tint absolument pas compte. Après trois ans de durs et laborieux efforts, la demeure semblait enfin revivre. Semblable à une maison traditionnelle japonaise, elle s'en différenciait par sa grandeur et son ameublement. Fujiwara étant un grand adepte de la culture occidentale et plus particulièrement celle datant du XVIIIème siècle, la décoration pouvait paraître dépassée. Ce curieux mélange avait fortement déplu à Masatane, son fidèle majordome, à son service depuis une quarantaine d'année, qui restait partisan de la tradition nippone mais s'était abstenu d'émettre le moindre commentaire à ce sujet, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son maître. En effet, Fujiwara détestait que l'on émette la moindre critique sur ses préférences esthétiques et rabrouait quiconque l'entreprenait à ce sujet. Taciturne et réservé, il passait la plupart de ses journées dans son grand jardin, à contempler ses cerisiers, ses pins noirs, ses rangées de bambous près de son grand bassin parsemé de nénuphars et sa collection de bonsaïs. Sirotant son petit alcool de riz, il déambulait souvent sur un chemin pierreux, s'appuyant sur sa canne sinueuse, à la recherche du bon air, se délectant du spectacle des floraisons de ses arbres. L'hiver était sans aucun doute la période de l'année qu'il exécrait le plus. Et bien que l'on ne soit encore qu'en plein mois de novembre, les premières périodes de froids se faisaient déjà sentir.

Alors que la grande pendule en bois laqué faisait résonner les onze heures du soir dans un petit tintement sonore, Fujiwara, emmitouflé dans un épais lainage, avait délaissé d'un air écœuré son habituel thé au jasmin et avait jeté avec mépris son journal sur une petite table vernis. Il s'était rapidement rendu dans sa chambre, laissant le soin à Masatane de fermer les lumières et d'éteindre le feu de cheminée qui consumait les dernières bûches dans un crépitement sonore. Le domestique aux tempes grisonnantes avait rapidement rempli son office et avait ordonné à un autre employé de maison de ranger les derniers couverts traînant sur l'évier de la cuisine avant de prendre congé. Le jeune employé d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux blonds avait acquiescé non sans un sourire poli. Une fois sa besogne accomplie, la lumière disparut totalement de la maison. Le calme quotidien régnait désormais dans l'immense propriété. Le silence était total.

Si quelqu'un avait été assez fou ou audacieux pour jeter un œil à cette demeure en pleine nuit, il aurait sûrement aperçu une faible lueur se diffuser à travers les grandes fenêtres donnant sur le salon. Cette douce lumière avança tranquillement, à la manière d'un esprit égaré puis se stoppa net. Dans le salon, une main posa un lourd chandelier responsable de l'inquiétant jeu d'ombre et de lumière et se saisit du journal abandonné quelques heures plus tôt qu'elle posa à plat sur un grand buffet. Ouvrant délicatement presque tendrement le périodique, ses pages furent tournées avec une surprenante lenteur, comme si la personne qui le parcourait prenait le temps de savourer ce moment. Puis, cette dernière se figea lorsqu'une photo apparut devant ses yeux. L'image était suivie d'un article dont le titre était en caractère gras.

**« L'Affaire du pendu de la Yodo : le grand détective de l'ouest démêle le vrai du faux »**

« Alors que la mort brutale de Mr Akihito Iwasa, directeur de la firme _Okuda_, retrouvé pendu près de la rivière Yodo avait provoqué une vague de stupeur et d'effroi dans la région, le jeune lycéen de dix-sept ans, Heiji Hattori, détective en herbe, fils du non moins célèbre Heizô Hattori commissaire d'Osaka, est parvenu avec brio à résoudre l'énigme de cette complexe histoire. Après un long interrogatoire des principaux suspects et une fouille minutieuse des lieux de l' « accident », l'identité du coupable a été dévoilée : il s'agit de Mr Daitaro Rokugo, l'un des plus proches collaborateurs de Mr Iwasa. L'enquête a en effet démontré des incohérences dans l'emploi du temps du principal intéressé, ainsi que des preuves matérielles mettant en évidence sa culpabilité. Mr Rokugo a été aussitôt interpellé et transféré à la prison d'Osaka où il séjournera jusqu'à l'attente de son procès. Les services de police ont remercié Heiji Hattori pour sa collaboration volontaire qui s'est révélée, comme toujours, particulièrement fructueuse. Déjà célèbre pour avoir réussi à résoudre de nombreuses affaires épineuses, ce dernier est considéré comme l'un des meilleurs enquêteurs de la région et le digne successeur de son père. Grâce à ce nouveau succès, la relève semble définitivement assurée. _Les détails de cette affaire sont consultables, page huit._ »

En dessous de cet article, une photo en noir et blanc était parfaitement visible. Cette coupure de journal mettait en scène un jeune homme au teint basané, le torse bombé, les mains sur les hanches, souriant fièrement à l'objectif, entouré de plusieurs policiers. En arrière plan, une jeune fille brune coiffée d'une queue de cheval ne fixait non pas l'objectif mais le jeune détective et arborait une expression à la fois heureuse et admirative. La personne qui avait parcouru des yeux la photo du journal posa un long doigt sur son visage figé puis le releva rapidement. Elle tapa le coin de la photographie où se trouvait la jeune fille à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle était prise d'un tic nerveux. Avec litanie, elle répéta les mots suivants dans un murmure à peine audible :

- Kazuha… Toyama… Kazuha… Toyama… Kazuha… Toyama…

* * *

En ce mois de novembre, la cité d'Osaka était plongée dans un halot grisâtre et pluvieux. Au lycée Kaiho, dans la salle de classe du professeur Tajiri, la plupart des élèves somnolaient paresseusement sur leurs sièges. Certains avaient bien essayé de lutter contre le sommeil mais le discours soporifique de leur professeur provoquait indubitablement la somnolence. Heiji Hattori, comme ses camarades de classe, était dans un état léthargique. Les yeux presque clos, la tête menaçant de tomber sur son pupitre, il semblait faire totalement abstraction au cours. Le jeune détective était tellement courbé sur sa chaise qu'il reçut de la part d'une jeune fille, assise deux rangs derrière lui, un regard de reproche. En effet, Kazuha Toyama trouvait son comportement vraiment déplacé mais de toute évidence, son ami n'était pas en état de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait.

Au bout de vingt bonnes minutes, la cloche sonna enfin. Tout le monde sortit, baillant et traînant des pieds, content de quitter sans regrets ce cours passablement ennuyeux. Kazuha s'avança vers Heiji qui s'étirait de manière nonchalante.

- Toujours aussi intéressé par les cours de mathématiques à ce que je vois, lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ne commence pas, dit Heiji d'un ton lassé. De toute façon, ce cours est une perte de temps…

- Peut-être mais tu ne te gênes pas pour te vautrer sur la table, lui reprocha Kazuha. La politesse, tu connais ?

- Idiote ! Je n'étais pas vautré sur la table ! se défendit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. D'ailleurs, tout le monde roupillait dans la classe, je n'étais pas le seul… et je suis sûr que toi aussi…

- Moi ? s'étonna la jeune lycéenne. Certainement pas ! Contrairement à toi, je sais comment me tenir dans une salle de classe.

- Mouais, c'est ça, dit Heiji, incrédule, tout en marchant vers les portes de sortie du lycée. Tu n'étais pas très réceptive quand même…

Cette remarque agaça davantage Kazuha. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais jamais elle ne l'admettrait devant lui. Il serait bien trop fier qu'elle avoue une vérité aussi gênante. Alors que Heiji achetait une canette au distributeur du lycée, la jeune fille préféra changer de sujet.

- Dis, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce, ça te dirait qu'on se fasse une soirée en ville samedi soir ? Il y a un restaurant que j'ai envie d'essayer et qui m'a l'air très bien.

- Encore un resto ? râla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Franchement, Kazuha, ça fait la troisième fois qu'on y va ce mois-ci ! Ce genre de trucs, c'est sympa une fois et après on s'en lasse. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller dans un endroit plus simple et moins cher, comme un fast-food par exemple ?

- Ne m'en veux pas, j'ai besoin de calme pour manger, lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe qui tranchait singulièrement avec celui qu'elle avait employé pour lui faire sa proposition. La dernière fois, on a mit presque trente minutes pour passer la commande à la caisse, les places étaient toutes occupées si bien qu'on a été contraint de rester debout une bonne partie de la soirée et l'idiote de commerçante avait oublié mes baguettes !

- Vu sous cet angle, c'est sûr que ça fait rêver, soupira Heiji en avalant une gorgée de coca. Tu exagères toujours tout, m'étonne pas que les gens aient du mal à te supporter.

Cette remarque la fit tiquer immédiatement.

- Pour ton information, les gens ont également beaucoup de difficultés avec les personnes dotées d'une insupportable arrogance, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur. Mais Monsieur Hattori est si _meeeeerrrrrveilleux_ qu'on peut tout lui pardonner.

Ce fut au tour d'Heiji de froncer les sourcils.

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Idiote, tu sais très bien que les journalistes ont tendance à déformer la réalité pour les besoins d'un scoop. Les flatteries de cette reporter n'avait que pour seul but de me soutirer des informations exclusives pour son journal. Si tu n'as pas compris cela, je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

- Mouais, ça ne t'as pas empêché de prendre une dizaine de photos pour sa feuille de chou, marmonna Kazuha en arborant une moue boudeuse.

Agacé, Heiji ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer une nouvelle fois avec la jeune fille. Non seulement c'était une perte de temps mais il avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire de police. Il plaignait – parfois – certains suspects qui devaient faire face à ce type de situation. Il soupira et décida d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

- Bon, ptet, râla-t-il. Bref, dis-moi plutôt où tu voulais aller au lieu de m'adresser des reproches.

Kazuha parut surprise. Il était rare que son ami ne veuille pas avoir le dernier mot.

- J'avais envie d'essayer ce restaurant, tu sais celui au centre de la ville…

- Lequel ? s'impatienta Heiji en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Le _Yokoo_.

Heiji recracha une partie de son coca.

- LE _YOKOO_ ! s'écria-t-il, consterné. MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT CINGLEE MA PAROLE ? T'AS VU LES PRIX QU'ILS AFFICHENT ? TU M'AS PRIS POUR UN FRIQUE OU QUOI ? (1)

Plusieurs élèves près du portail de l'établissement sursautèrent et fixèrent d'un air étonné le responsable du tumulte. Heiji les ignora superbement et observa Kazuha en hochant négativement la tête. Furieuse, celle-ci se sentit bouillir à la fois de rage et de tristesse. Etait-ce trop demander de lui expliquer les choses sans crier ? A chaque fois, il la prenait pour une profonde idiote et ça avait le don de jouer sur ses nerfs.

- J'AI COMPRIS, CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! répliqua-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons.

Les joues de Kazuha étaient rougies par la colère. Heiji soupira longuement et jeta sa canette dans une corbeille. Son sac sur l'une de ses épaules, il se dirigea vers la sortie, dépassant les élèves qui le regardaient avec un mélange de curiosité et de désapprobation.

- Bon, tu viens Kazuha ? lança-t-il sans se retourner. J'ai entraînement de Kendo cet après-midi. J'aimerais éviter d'être en retard cette fois.

Elle demeura interdite pendant quelques secondes puis consentit malgré tout à venir le rejoindre. Leurs fréquentes disputes se terminaient souvent de cette façon. Lorsque l'un des deux était lassé de faire la tête à l'autre, il faisait amende honorable. Evitant les regards interloqués des élèves, elle courut après lui.

- Tu pourrais quand même m'attendre, lui reprocha-t-elle alors qu'elle parvenait à sa hauteur.

- Bien sûr, comme si j'avais que ça à faire, maugréa Heiji, les mains dans les poches. Bon, et si on allait dans un fast-food samedi soir pour changer ?

Kazuha émit un grognement et se renfrogna. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du détective de l'ouest. Il adorait la taquiner. A chaque fois, elle arborait cette moue là et il trouvait cela adorable. Cependant, il se gardait bien de le lui dire. La jeune fille ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui. Et puis, ce n'était pas tellement son truc de raconter ce genre de détails à son amie d'enfance. Il préférait souvent opter pour sa brusquerie habituelle qui, loin de faire ses preuves, évitait de l'embarrasser. Sauf que cette fois, il consentit à faire un effort.

- Mais si tu trouves un resto moins cher, je peux reconsidérer ma position, lui souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Le visage écarlate, Kazuha n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son ami d'habitude si borné serait-il devenu moins entêté avec le temps ?

- Je… je vais voir si c'est possible.

- Oula, incroyable, tu acceptes ! se moqua gentiment Heiji. Cette journée est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. T'es sûre que tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

- Crétin, murmura-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

La semaine se déroula sans incidents majeurs et le week-end s'annonça aussi normal qu'à l'accoutumée. En ce samedi matin dans la grande métropole d'Osaka, les rayons du soleil brillaient timidement et le froid était particulièrement persistant. Malgré cette météo maussade, Kazuha, d'humeur joyeuse, se leva de bonne heure et entreprit de faire un brin de ménage. Son père étant souvent absent, elle aidait régulièrement sa mère à mettre de l'ordre dans la maison. Cela concernait aussi bien le dépoussiérage et le rangement que les courses et les diverses autres tâches domestiques. Lorsque les onze heures arrivèrent, elle s'assit sur une chaise, exténuée. Le nettoyage avait été plus long que prévu et elle avait mal partout à force de s'activer en tout sens.

Au dehors, une grande voiture grise s'engagea dans la petite rue et ralentit à mesure qu'elle approchait de la demeure des Toyama. Elle stationna devant le portail et un jeune homme blond sortit par la portière de droite. Ce dernier n'était autre que l'un des domestiques de Monsieur Fujiwara. Il tenait en main une enveloppe rouge vive timbrée. Alors qu'il la déposait dans la boîte aux lettres, la vitre arrière du véhicule s'ouvrit très légèrement et une main jeta négligemment un vieux mégot de cigarette. Sans un mot, le domestique remonta dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt.

- Tiens, j'ai cru qu'une voiture venait de s'arrêter devant notre domicile, dit Mme Toyama qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la rue déserte, perplexe. J'ai dû rêver… Au fait, Kazuha ma chérie, ça ne t'ennuie pas d'aller me chercher le courrier ?

- J'y vais.

Ni une ni deux, Kazuha se saisit de son manteau et frissonna dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Un coup de vent glacé balaya son visage et elle se hâta d'ouvrir la boîte aux lettres. Il n'y en avait que quatre, deux publicitaires, une de sa grand-mère qui vivait à la campagne et qui adorait envoyer de longues missives, détestant le téléphone qu'elle trouvait bien trop complexe et une autre qui lui était directement adressée. Surprise, elle fixa l'enveloppe rouge et la décacheta. Il était rare qu'elle reçoive du courrier sauf lorsque cela concernait ses relevés de notes ou les lettres de sa correspondante. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'elle recevait une enveloppe d'une telle couleur. La personne qui lui avait envoyée cela devait être connue pour son originalité.

Elle déposa les lettres sur un coin de table et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle sortit un vieux morceau de parchemin qu'elle déplia et remarqua que l'écriture à l'encre était nette et penchée. Elle le lut rapidement, intriguée.

_Mademoiselle Toyama,_

_Etant très intéressé par les arts martiaux et tout particulièrement par l'aïkido, j'ai suivi avec enthousiasme votre prestation lors du championnat régional du mois dernier. J'aimerais si possible vous rencontrer afin d'échanger avec vous de vos aptitudes et de vos succès dans cette discipline et vous permettre ainsi de vous faire connaître du grand public. Ayant noué de solides relations dans le milieu journalistique, j'ai convié Monsieur Etsu Sakai, un éminent reporter du Osaka Sports et ami de longue date que j'aimerais vous présenter à une petite soirée à mon domicile. Monsieur Sakai élabore en ce moment un nouvel article ayant pour sujet « les arts martiaux féminins » et serait enchanté de vous interviewer sur votre parcours et vos récents exploits. _

_Je vous invite donc à vous joindre à nous le samedi 15 novembre au soir dans mon humble demeure de campagne. Celle-ci se trouve dans la petite bourgade de Natachi_ (2)_, à une dizaine de kilomètres au sud de Wakayama. L'adresse exacte est notifiée dans un petit carton à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Une voiture passera vous prendre à votre domicile à 19 heures. En cas d'impossibilité, contactez-moi par téléphone. Le numéro est également sur le carton._

_En espérant vous compter parmi nous, je vous prie d'agréer, chère mademoiselle, mes meilleures salutations._

_Kaneo Fujiwara_

Kazuha relut la lettre à plusieurs reprises comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une interview ? Un journaliste qui voulait l'interroger sur ses compétences sportives ? Elle n'en revenait tout bonnement pas. D'habitude, c'était Heiji qui était sollicité par la presse. Dès qu'il résolvait une affaire, tous les journalistes se pressaient pour recueillir ses déclarations. Pour la première fois, elle se sentit réellement importante. On s'intéressait à ce qu'elle faisait et non parce qu'elle était l'amie du détective de l'ouest. C'était particulièrement jouissif.

D'un autre côté, elle hésitait. Elle avait déjà donné rendez-vous ce soir à Heiji. La lettre arrivait bien tard et elle ne savait pas si elle trouverait une tenue adéquate pour sortir. De plus, elle ne se sentirait probablement pas à l'aise dans une telle demeure entourée d'inconnus. Toutefois, elle connaissait tout de même Kaneo Fujiwara de réputation et l'avait déjà aperçu à la télévision. Quant à Sakai, son nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais elle ne lisait pas assez la presse sportive pour se faire une idée. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était l'occasion rêvée de faire enfin parler d'elle. Pour une fois que quelqu'un d'aussi important s'intéressait à l'aïkido.

Elle se saisit de son portable, navigua dans son répertoire et sélectionna le nom d'Heiji. Elle décida d'inventer une excuse pour ne pas subir les foudres de son ami et envoya un rapide SMS pour s'excuser de son absence.

« Dsl je ne me sens pas très bien, je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir. On remettra ça 1 autre moment. Passe tt de même une bonne soirée et à lundi ».

* * *

Alors que Heiji vadrouillait en ville, les mains dans les poches, l'expression sereine, il entendit un son provenir de son portable. Il l'ouvrit et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un SMS provenant de Kazuha. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata qu'elle annulait leur soirée.

- Quelle idiote ! s'énerva-t-il. Elle me fait tout un cirque pour qu'on aille au resto et au dernier moment elle décommande. Ah là là, j'vous jure !

Il repartit, furibond. La journée s'annonçait bien plus mauvaise qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

* * *

De son côté, Kazuha était parvenue à se procurer une robe pas trop chère dans un magasin après avoir arpentée les rues d'Osaka pendant deux heures et s'était longuement préparée pour la soirée de monsieur Fujiwara. Bon, il était évident que ce genre de soirées était quelque peu barbant mais cela lui permettrait au moins d'obtenir un article dans un journal sportif. Et pour une fois, elle pourrait narguer ouvertement Heiji, en lui disant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être mentionné dans un périodique.

Après que sa mère l'ait aidée à se coiffer, elle attacha soigneusement ses cheveux à l'aide d'une belle broche nacrée qu'elle n'avait pour ainsi dire portée que lors du mariage d'un de ses cousins et enfila sa ravissante robe de soirée mauve lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle remonta ses lanières et disposa sur l'une d'elle une belle et discrète fleur de lotus. Elle se maquilla, se poudra, enfila ses bottines noires et se contempla dans le miroir.

« Hum, ça peut aller, se dit-elle en souriant à son reflet. Ni trop, ni trop peu ».

Alors qu'elle rajustait sa robe, on sonna à la porte. Mme Toyama allait ouvrir mais Kazuha, son sac à main sous le bras, l'arrêta d'un geste en descendant à toute vitesse l'escalier.

- Laisse, c'est sûrement pour moi.

Elle rajusta sa coiffure et ouvrit la porte. S'attendant à tomber sur le chauffeur de Monsieur Fujiwara, elle tomba sur le visage passablement grognon d'Heiji.

- Eh bien, on ne perd pas son temps à ce que je vois !

- Heiji, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Oh rien, je passais simplement voir comment tu allais, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Finalement, tu as l'air plutôt en forme. On peut savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

Kazuha retroussa sa lèvre inférieure, le visage rougissant de gêne. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que Heiji serait venu pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir inventé une meilleure excuse. Mentir n'avait jamais été son fort.

- Ce… Cela ne te regarde pas, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

L'expression du détective de l'Ouest s'assombrit. Il détestait quand son amie lui faisait des cachotteries. Ils s'étaient toujours tout dit, ce n'était pas maintenant que cette habitude allait changer.

- Un rendez-vous galant peut-être ? lança-t-il avec froideur.

Kazuha se sentait terriblement mal-à-l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas lui révéler qu'elle allait uniquement à ce dîner pour obtenir une interview exclusive dans un journal sportif. Ce serait le meilleur moyen pour qu'il se moque d'elle. Elle préféra rester évasive dans sa réponse.

- Non, tu te trompes. Je vais… je vais voir une amie.

« Quelle excuse bidon » pensa-t-elle.

- Je croyais que tu étais souffrante ? dit Heiji d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Oui, mais ça va mieux. Mon amie m'a appelée cet après-midi et elle n'allait pas bien, elle non plus. Du coup, je vais aller la voir.

- Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait normal de rendre visite à une amie habillée en robe de soirée et maquillée de la sorte, déclara-t-il ironiquement.

Sa voix cassante et son regard inquisiteur peina la jeune fille qui essaya malgré tout de garder contenance.

- Comme il est également normal de faire faux bond à son ami alors qu'on lui a cassé les oreilles toute la semaine pour aller manger dans un foutu restaurant ! acheva-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle n'eût pas l'occasion de répondre car un homme aux courts cheveux noirs et habillé en costume de chauffeur fit irruption dans la cour et s'approcha de la porte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'Heiji puis fixa Kazuha.

- Mademoiselle Toyama ?

- Oui ? dit-elle d'une voix nerveuse.

- Je suis Wakashi Nosuke, le chauffeur de Monsieur Fujiwara, se présenta-t-il en se courbant docilement. Pardonnez mon retard, les routes sont encombrées à cette heure-ci. Pouvons-nous y aller ?

- Euh… oui, je suis prête, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, évitant le regard accusateur d'Heiji. Je vous suis.

Elle prévint sa mère qu'elle s'en allait, attrapa son manteau qu'elle enfila, referma la porte et suivit Nosuke jusqu'à une grande voiture noire très spacieuse. Heiji la suivit et s'approcha d'elle avant qu'elle ne monte dans le véhicule.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais invitée chez Kaneo Fujiwara ? lui reprocha-t-il, furieux. Et d'ailleurs, comment connait-il ton existence ?

- J'ai cru que tu allais te moquer de moi, lui expliqua-t-elle en soupirant, sachant qu'elle ne couperait pas aux révélations. Il m'a gentiment invitée à venir chez lui et je ne l'ai su qu'aujourd'hui par courrier. Il est très intéressé par l'aïkido et m'a proposé de rencontrer un journaliste d'_Osaka Sports_ pour une interview. Voilà toute l'histoire.

- Kaneo Fujiwara, un passionné d'aïkido ? s'étonna Heiji, perplexe. J'aurai vraiment tout entendu…

- Mademoiselle Toyama, si voulez bien prendre place, lui proposa poliment Nosuke. Monsieur Fujiwara aime la ponctualité et nous ne sommes pas en avance.

- Très bien, excusez-moi, dit-elle en mettant un pied dans la voiture. Heiji, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, je suis désolée de t'avoir mentie mais ce dîner est peut-être la seule occasion pour moi de…

- N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris, la coupa Heiji en souriant. Passe une bonne soirée.

Kazuha ne croyait pas en sa chance. Son ami ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle soupira intérieurement.

- Merci.

Soudain, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser sur la joue.

- En cas de problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Tu as mon numéro.

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et acquiesça silencieusement. La voiture démarra et Heiji la regarda s'évanouir dans la nuit. Etrangement, il se sentait plutôt inquiet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais laisser Kazuha sortir seule en soirée lui causait toujours des soucis. Tentant d'ignorer cette inquiétude, il repartit chez lui, sa caquette vissée sur sa tête, les mains dans ses poches.

* * *

Après avoir parcouru une vingtaine de kilomètres, la voiture franchit le portail de la propriété de Monsieur Fujiwara. Le jardin, sanctuaire sacré du propriétaire, était plongé dans un halot brumeux qui rendait difficilement distinguable les arbres et les différentes variétés de plantes. Une fois devant la demeure, Nosuke ouvrit la portière à Kazuha et l'aida à sortir. Cette dernière réprima un frisson et redressa le col de son manteau. Le chauffeur l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et s'excusa auprès d'elle, prétextant devoir remettre la voiture au garage.

Elle sonna à la porte et un jeune domestique blond vint lui ouvrir. Il lui adressa un sourire radieux comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours et l'invita à entrer. Il lui proposa de retirer son manteau, ce qu'elle fit et en profita pour la complimenter sur sa tenue. Kazuha rosit légèrement et traversa le hall encombré par les plantes vertes disséminés dans de gros pots en cuivre.

Devant elle se trouvait une grande salle de réception où était suspendu un lustre. La table était d'une taille impressionnante cependant, seuls trois couverts reposaient sur la belle nappe blanche aux motifs brodés. Deux hauts buffets en bois étaient disposés de part et d'autre de la pièce et divers objets y figuraient sur le dessus. Une vieille horloge trônait derrière un grand siège en velours qui devait sûrement être la place réservée du propriétaire des lieux. Kazuha marcha sur un long tapis rouge marquant le début de la salle et s'avança vers un présentoir de divers amuse-gueules. Elle se saisit d'un petit toast au foie gras tandis que le domestique commençait à ouvrir une bouteille de champagne.

- Monsieur Fujiwara vous prie de l'excuser, lança le jeune domestique en réussissant à déboucher la bouteille dans un « pop » sonore. Ayant passé une mauvaise nuit et s'étant levé bien tard, il n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt. Il viendra normalement à la fin de l'apéritif. Si cela ne vous dérange pas de patienter.

- Très bien, répondit Kazuha en souriant poliment.

La soirée risquait d'être longue. Elle remercia le jeune employé lorsqu'il lui tendit une coupe de champagne.

- Si vous désirez quelque chose, mademoiselle Toyama, n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler. Je me nomme Mitsumichi Kurogane. Mitsu-san, si vous préférez.

Kazuha hocha la tête et le jeune majordome sortit après s'être courbé devant elle et lui avoir adressé un sourire étincelant. Cette exagération ne la choqua même pas. Cela devait être une excentricité courante au sein de la maison.

Les minutes passèrent. Assisse sur une chaise, Kazuha but sa coupe de champagne dans un silence entrecoupé par les mouvements de balanciers de l'horloge et observa les tableaux et les estampes que possédaient Fujiwara. Il en avait une belle collection mais l'ordre dans lequel ces œuvres apparaissaient était somme toute confus. Il semblait un homme bien étrange. Elle se demandait bien à quoi il pouvait ressembler.

Au bout d'un long quart d'heure, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une voix criarde retentit dans toute la demeure. Kurogane entra dans la pièce en compagnie d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Celui-ci, de taille moyenne, le crâne dégarni, les sourcils broussailleux, portait une petite barbiche et des lunettes rondes. Habillé d'un immonde costume rose saumon, il observa la pièce, se rapprochant des sous-verres pour les contempler. Il semblait aussi myope qu'une taupe.

- Dis donc, Karagone, ça a bien changé depuis que je suis venu ici, commenta-t-il en rajustant sa cravate mauve. Trois ans depuis ma dernière visite. Le temps est si rapide de nos jours. Il n'a pas lésiné sur la décoration, c'est toujours aussi laid. Oh, qu'avons-nous là ? ajouta-t-il en observant Kazuha avec intérêt.

- Monsieur Sakai, permettez-moi de vous présenter Mademoiselle Toyama, annonça Kurogane, un petit rictus amusé aux lèvres. Et permettez-moi de rectifier : je m'appelle Kurogane.

- C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Totoyala, dit-il en effectuant un baisemain sonore, ignorant la remarque de l'employé. Je serais ravi de discuter de judo avec vous après le dîner, cela va de soi. Au fait, où est cette canaille de Fujiwara-san ? Il n'est même pas venu nous saluer ?

- Monsieur se prépare, l'informa Kurogane. Il sera là dans une petite demi-heure si tout va bien.

- Ah parfait, parfait, répondit Sakai en saisissant la coupe de champagne que lui tendait le domestique. Eh bien, buvons à notre futur article, mademoiselle Tolaba. _A la vôtre_ !

- Toyama, rectifia la jeune fille mi-amusée mi-exaspérée. Et je ne fais pas de judo mais de l'aïkido. Santé.

- Tout ça c'est le même jargon, déclara Sakai en avalant son verre cul sec. Je goûterais bien ces petits fours, cela fait bien cinq heures que je ne me suis pas rempli la panse…

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le petit présentoir rempli de toasts en tout genre, Kurogane s'approcha de Kazuha et lui chuchota :

- Monsieur Sakai est connu pour être un original...

- Oui, j'avais remarqué, dit-elle en tentant un sourire qui se transforma ostensiblement en grimace.

Elle était clairement mal-à-l'aise avec ce genre de personnes car elle ne savait jamais quelle attitude adopter. Si Monsieur Fujiwara était du même accabit, la soirée s'annonçait particulièrement fatigante.

- Alors dîtes-moi, comment connaissez-vous le vieux Fuji ? la questionna Sakai d'une voix forte en prenant place à côté d'elle tout en s'empiffrant de toasts aux œufs de lymphe.

- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, lui avoua Kazuha en réprimant une moue dégoûtée devant sa mastication affreusement bruyante. Il m'a envoyé un courrier pour me convier à cette soirée et je ne l'ai reçu qu'aujourd'hui.

Kurogane lui resservit une coupe de champagne et s'en alla en cuisine, se courbant docilement avant de quitter la pièce. Sakai la scrutait d'un air devenu étonnamment sérieux.

- Hum, je vois où se situe le problème.

- Pardon ?

- Il vous obsède, n'est-ce pas ?

Kazuha haussa les sourcils, l'air dubitatif. De quoi parlait-il ?

- Ah là là, on croit pouvoir échapper aux griffes de son destin mais elles vous rattrapent toujours. Quitte à vous entraîner dans un abysse sans fond.

Le discours de Sakai lui parut d'une rare incohérence. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de parler comme cela ? Et à quoi faisait-il référence ?

- Excusez-moi monsieur Sakai, je ne comprends pas bien ce que voulez dire…

- Si j'étais vous, j'essaierais de l'oublier, la prévint-il. Tôt ou tard, il vous entraînera dans sa chute. Prenez garde.

- Mais enfin de qui parlez-vous ?

- Cette ombre permanente risque de vous jouer des tours. Soyez prudente, mademoiselle Tamayo.

- Toyama, corrigea-t-elle par réflexe. Ecoutez, je ne…

- La fuite est-elle une option envisageable ? la coupa-t-il, l'air songeur. Malheureusement, je crois qu'il est trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Kazuha sentit ses nerfs prêts à lâcher. Ce type racontait non seulement n'importe quoi mais il ne semblait visiblement pas tout à fait net. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté une telle invitation ? Si elle devait compter sur ce Sakai pour l'article, ça n'allait pas être triste. Il ne savait même pas faire la différence entre le judo et l'aïkido ! Cette soirée tournait vraiment au ridicule.

« Je ferais mieux de partir, pensa-t-elle. Tant pis, je m'excuserai auprès de Monsieur Fujiwara et je demanderai à son chauffeur de me reconduire. Je vais également passer aux toilettes pour passer un coup de fil à Heiji. Il n'est pas trop tard pour aller manger un morceau dans un fast-food ».

Elle se leva de sa chaise et déclara d'un ton à la fois aimable et forcé.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, monsieur Sakai, je dois me rendre aux toilettes.

Sakai leva la tête vers elle.

- Certainement. Couloir de gauche, dernière porte à droite.

Kazuha le remercia et fila d'un pas rapide en direction des toilettes. Le couloir était illuminé par plusieurs lampes placées le long du mur de gauche tandis que quatre portes en bois, toutes fermées, étaient alignées du côté du mur de droite. Elle parvint jusqu'à la dernière porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. A cet instant, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement, plongeant le couloir et le reste de la demeure dans une obscurité totale. Kazuha sursauta légèrement et poussa une exclamation ennuyée.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça ».

Elle farfouilla son sac à la recherche de son portable mais ne réussit pas dans la pénombre à en distinguer le contenu. Elle repartit en direction de la salle de réception à tâtons, s'aidant du mur pour parvenir jusqu'à destination. Elle perçut une faible lueur émanée de la pièce et vit qu'il provenait des bougies d'un grand chandelier en bronze. A son plus grand étonnement, Sakai n'était plus dans la pièce.

- Monsieur Sakai ? appela-t-elle. Vous êtes là ?

Aucune réponse. Kazuha observa les alentours d'un air inquiet. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu plongé dans le noir. D'autant que ce silence oppressant n'arrangeait guère les choses.

- Monsieur Sakai ? Kurogane-san ?

Ces appels n'eurent aucun effet. Elle avait l'impression que toutes les personnes présentes étaient brusquement parties, la laissant seule dans cette atmosphère angoissante. A la lueur du chandelier, elle farfouilla une nouvelle fois son sac dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur son portable. Son exploration fut de courte durée. Un grincement de porte l'interrompit dans sa tâche et elle se tourna aussitôt vers l'origine du bruit, effrayée. Il n'y avait personne.

« Bon sang, si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment de mauvais goût » pensa-t-elle en tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à folle allure.

Elle scruta les environs, de moins en moins rassurée. Pourquoi semblaient-ils avoir tous disparus ? Et pour quelle raison Sakai avait-il quitté la pièce ? La coupure de courant ne pouvait pas en être la cause. Décidemment, quelque chose ne collait pas.

Se saisissant du chandelier, elle avança lentement et sortit de la salle. Le hall n'était plus visible dans l'obscurité. Cependant, elle se résolut à quitter au plus vite la demeure qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, surtout dans cette pénombre. Cette ambiance malsaine correspondait parfaitement à celle que l'on trouvait dans les histoires de fantômes. Ce genre de récits l'avait toujours terrorisée. Même à son âge, elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas frissonner lorsqu'on lui racontait de vieilles légendes au sujet d'un esprit frappeur ou d'une villa maudite.

Le chandelier ne diffusant pas une lumière suffisante pour convenablement l'éclairer, elle avança à l'aveuglette jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle le déposa sur un vieux meuble où reposaient trois pots en cuivre et actionna la poignée avec force. Rien ne se produisit. Elle réitéra son geste à plusieurs reprises mais la porte resta ostensiblement fermée. Elle fouilla le vieux meuble dans l'espoir d'y dénicher une clé. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva que de vieilles nappes rongées par l'humidité entassées pèle mêle à l'intérieur. Le pire, c'est qu'elle comprenait ce que cette situation impliquait : elle était tout simplement enfermée.

Déglutissant avec peine, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de choses tombe sur elle alors qu'elle faisait tout pour les éviter ?

« Mon portable » se dit-elle aussitôt.

Cet objet demeurait son ultime recours. Avec énergie, elle farfouilla à nouveau son sac afin de mettre la main sur ce satané engin téléphonique. Elle renversa son contenu sur le meuble et continua sa fouille. Néanmoins, au bout de cinq longues minutes de recherche intensive, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : son portable avait lui aussi disparu. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle ne pouvait prévenir personne de l'extérieur. Elle ne pourrait jamais appeler Heiji. De plus, il ne semblait y avoir aucun téléphone dans la salle de réception. C'était le pire scénario qu'elle puisse imaginer.

Alors qu'elle remettait ses affaires dans son sac, un détail lui échappa : comment son portable avait-il pu disparaître sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ? Elle l'avait laissée dans son sac à main qu'elle n'avait pas une seconde lâchée. Sakai n'avait pas pu lui subtiliser, elle s'en serait forcément aperçue. Kurogane alors ? Il était le coupable idéal. Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi le domestique de Monsieur Fujiwara se serait-il amusé à dérober le portable d'une invitée de son maître ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » se lamenta-t-elle.

Soudain, une porte claqua violemment. Le bruit semblait provenir des cuisines mais il résonnait sous forme d'écho à travers les murs. Kazuha poussa un cri et se plaqua contre la porte, affolée.

- Qui est là ? appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Un petit ricanement très désagréable brisa le silence. Il résonna dans toute la demeure et terrorisa la jeune fille dont le corps était en proie à des tremblements incontrôlables.

- QUI EST LA ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix rendue bégayante par l'émotion.

Le rire déplaisant s'évapora aussi vite qu'il s'était manifesté. Le calme revint dans la sombre habitation. Une main contre son cœur, elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Il faut que je sorte d'ici à tout prix, se persuada-t-elle. Qu'importe ce qui peut se passer, je dois me montrer courageuse et forte ».

Cette motivation l'aida à quitter le hall pour rejoindre la salle de réception en s'aidant pour cela de son chandelier. Les bougies fondaient paresseusement sur l'objet en bronze, ne lui donnant qu'un sursis temporaire avant que son exploration ne s'effectue définitivement dans le noir. La meilleure des choses à faire était de trouver une fenêtre. La maison ne possédait qu'un étage elle ne risquerait pas de se briser le cou si elle sautait de l'une d'elle. Elle allait commencer par les pièces du rez-de-chaussée puis elle emprunterait l'escalier menant au premier étage, s'il existait. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout cette maison et elle n'avait aucune envie de la connaître. La quitter était son seul objectif. Partir, rien de plus. Et au diable cet idiot de Fujiwara. Il semblait clairement complice de cette grotesque farce. Enfin, si on pouvait encore appeler cela une farce. Munie de son chandelier, elle emprunta le couloir de tout à l'heure et avança vers la première des quatre portes du mur de droite.

Elle l'ouvrit doucement.

A l'intérieur de cette petite pièce, un vieux piano à queue trônait sur une estrade en bois. Il était recouvert d'une fine particule de poussière et semblait n'avoir pas été utilisée depuis des lustres. Six chaises avaient soigneusement été alignées face à l'instrument. La fenêtre était cachée par un épais rideau blanc qui ne laissait même pas filtré la lumière de la lune.

Ni une ni deux, Kazuha s'y précipita et tira le rideau d'un coup sec. Hélas, la fenêtre avait été condamnée : de solides planches empêchaient toute fuite impromptue. Elle donna un coup pour en tester la solidité et réprima un cri de douleur. Il était impossible de les briser à mains nues. Et visiblement, il n'y avait pas le moindre objet dans les parages pour se débarrasser de ces planches. Cette constatation amère en amena une autre plus terrifiante encore : que ferait-elle si toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée se révélaient inaccessibles ?

« Evitons d'y penser » songea-t-elle dans l'espoir que cette présomption soit fausse.

Malheureusement, cette crainte se confirma avec l'exploration des trois autres salles. La salle de projection et la salle de repos possédaient toutes deux des fenêtres condamnées par des planches tandis que dans la dernière pièce – en l'occurrence, les toilettes – il n'y avait aucune fenêtre par laquelle s'échapper. Rien ne lui permettait de quitter cette lugubre demeure. C'était devenu un véritable lieu de détention. On ne peut plus angoissée, la jeune fille se sentait particulièrement vulnérable. Sans portable, sans lumière et sans sortie, elle était prise dans un piège insurmontable. Respirant difficilement, elle tenta de reprendre courage puis se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers les cuisines. Le ricanement qu'elle avait précédemment entendu provenait de là et elle n'avait aucune envie de vérifier à qui il appartenait. Tenant son amulette fétiche entre ses doigts, pensant de toutes ses forces à Heiji, elle avança à pas de loups et pénétra dans une grande cuisine d'un style assez ancien. Elle reconnut de grands ustensiles en cuivre, un four et un évier grâce à la lumière de son chandelier. Elle parcourut la pièce en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs derrière elle, de peur que quelqu'un de mal intentionné ne la surprenne. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Kurogane. Il n'y avait rien de préparé sur la table, ni aucun plat ni aucun dessert. Hormis quelques couverts qui séchaient sur l'évier, elle était étrangement bien rangée, comme si tout avait été laissé dans cet état depuis la veille.

Maintenant, elle en était persuadée : cette invitation n'était qu'un leurre utilisé par un malveillant pour l'attirer ici. Monsieur Fujiwara semblait être dans le coup, tout comme Sakai et Kurogane. Sinon, pourquoi auraient-ils disparus aussi subitement ? Cette panne de courant n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas les raisons qui poussaient Fujiwara à la garder prisonnière ici. Par vengeance ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Par intérêt ? Si elle avait été dans une famille aisée, cela aurait été compréhensible mais ce n'était, à son grand regret d'ailleurs, pas le cas. Le mystère restait entier.

Tandis qu'elle quittait la cuisine le visage songeur, Kazuha entendit un raclement de chaise provenir de la salle de réception suivi d'une quinte de toux. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide malgré sa peur au ventre et pénétra dans la pièce. Il n'y avait toujours personne. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la table avec son chandelier, elle remarqua qu'un mot avait été déposé sur le présentoir des amuse-gueules. En caractère gras, l'écriture était nette et visible.

« RENDEZ VOUS AU PREMIER ETAGE. SIGNE : UN ADMIRATEUR ».

Apeurée, elle reposa le billet sur la table. Elle était tombée sur un dérangé et ça ne la rassurait pas pour la suite des évènements. Essayant d'ignorer son sentiment de panique qui envahissait son esprit, elle prit la direction de l'escalier menant au premier étage. Cet escalier se trouvait au fond de la salle de réception. Les ténèbres y étaient plus persistantes encore et son chandelier ne suffisait pas pour éclairer deux marches à la fois. Au fil de son ascension, elle entendit un grincement sonore provenir de l'étage, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire ralentir. Le grincement se fit plus persistant jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à la dernière marche où il se stoppa net.

Tout à coup, une longue affiche tomba du plafond dans un bruit sourd pour se dérouler juste devant ses yeux. Sous le coup de la surprise, Kazuha poussa un cri de frayeur suraigu et faillit lâcher son chandelier. Dans son élan, elle menaça de tomber en arrière et se rattrapa in extremis à la rampe de l'escalier. S'écroulant à genoux, elle reprit difficilement sa respiration. Sur l'affiche, les mots avaient été écrits de la même manière que sur le billet de la salle de réception.

« BIENVENUE KAZUHA TOYAMA. NOUS VOUS ATTENDIONS. SIGNE : UN ADMIRATEUR ».

Son sang se glaça. Oui, elle avait vraiment affaire à un cinglé. Ou plutôt à des cinglés. Car Fujiwara ne semblait pas être le seul à avoir monté cette sinistre mise en scène.

Le couloir était aussi long que le couloir du rez-de-chaussée à la différence que celui-ci comportait trois portes de chaque côté et une porte au fond. Les peintures et les estampes avaient été remplacées par des notes collées aux murs. Elles se révélaient aussi énigmatiques qu'inquiétantes et étaient disposées à côté de chaque porte comme un avertissement. Kazuha se releva péniblement et passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer la sueur froide qui coulait de son front. A cet instant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver ailleurs. Elle avait été tellement sotte d'accepter cette invitation alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ce Fujiwara. Cependant, comment aurait-elle pu imaginer qu'il se donnait à ce genre d'occupations ? Et pourquoi s'amusait-il à lui faire peur ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés ni même croisés ! Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, c'était sa réputation d'ancien entrepreneur patibulaire et solitaire. Elle connaissait sa situation par les journaux mais ignorait les détails de sa vie. Et vu l'accueil, elle préférait ne pas s'intéresser aux antécédents de cet homme…

Elle avança prudemment vers la porte de gauche où il était écrit sur une feuille de papier scotchée à la hâte : « Le secret de Kazuha Toyama » et l'ouvrit doucement. A peine eût-elle mit un pied dans la pièce que la lumière s'actionna aussitôt. Elle écarquilla les yeux face à une scène stupéfiante.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! (oui, je coupe en plein suspense mais sinon, le chapitre serait un peu trop long). Le second arrivera dans la foulée, du moins je l'espère^^. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, positives ou négatives, dans les commentaires. A la prochaine !

* * *

Notes :

(1) Sincèrement, le Yokoo est un restaurant qui existe à Osaka mais je ne sais absolument pas les prix qu'il affiche. Ce n'est peut-être même pas un restaurant pour une clientèle aisée. Veuillez me pardonner par avance cette « liberté » qui m'arrange bien dans le cas présent^^.

(2) La ville de Natachi est le fruit de mon imagination (comme beaucoup d'éléments de cette fic en fait^^).


	2. Retrouvailles

Voici le second et dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Retrouvailles **

Une bonne cinquantaine de portraits de Heiji étaient accrochés dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Un poster grandeur nature s'étalait sur le mur à droite de la porte alors que d'autres images en noir et blanc et en couleur du lycéen étaient soigneusement encadrées dans de splendides sous-verres. Le détective à la peau basanée avait été photographié sous tous les angles : souriant, riant, boudant, faisant la tête, l'air concentré ou grognon, aucune des photos n'était tout à fait identique. Abasourdie, Kazuha posa son chandelier sur un meuble et contempla, incrédule, les différents portraits. Cette vision lui paraissait à la fois surréaliste et grotesque. Même si elle adorait Heiji, elle ne se verrait jamais tapisser sa chambre de photos le représentant sous toutes les coutures. Cela aurait paru franchement bizarre, pour ne pas dire obsessionnel. Alors qu'elle observait le grand poster de son meilleur ami qui arborait sur cette reproduction un air concentré, une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter.

« _Idiote, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici_ _?_ »

Kazuha se retourna vers l'origine du bruit, son cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était une voix qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille.

- Heiji ! s'écria-t-elle.

Malheureusement, elle ne provenait pas du jeune lycéen mais d'un haut-parleur situé en hauteur, à côté de divers cadres. Dépitée, elle fusilla du regard l'engin. Son espoir s'était envolé aussi sec. Ignorant sa déception, elle écouta attentivement la conversation.

« _Je t'avais pourtant dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'accompagner pour cette enquête. C'est bien trop dangereux !_

_- Dis tout de suite que je t'encombre !_

_- Oui, là tu me gênes ! Maintenant rentre chez toi !_

_- Tes enquêtes, toujours tes stupides enquêtes ! Tu te soucies un peu de moi de temps en temps ? » _

Cette conversation rappelait quelque chose à Kazuha mais elle ne voyait pas dans quelle circonstance ni à quel sujet elle se rapportait.

_« - J'en ai ras le bol de devoir t'attendre au resto, au ciné ou je ne sais où ! Tu décommandes toujours au dernier moment ! Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas ton père et les inspecteurs de police travailler au lieu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ?_

_- Arrête d'en faire toute une histoire. Ce n'est pas dramatique si je n'ai pas pu venir aujourd'hui, si ?_

_- C'est la même chose toutes les semaines. Mais bon, tu as raison, ce n'est pas grave._

_- Bon, écoute, j'irai où tu voudras à la fin de enquête mais là, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis en planque et je ne pourrais jamais l'attraper si tu restes avec moi._

_- Donc, en clair, tu joues le justicier pour satisfaire ton ego et recevoir les félicitations de la population à chaque explication de tes exploits dans la presse. Quelle grandeur âme !_

_- Kazuha, s'il te plait, arrête, on va se faire repérer ! _

_- Tu es vraiment le garçon le plus égocentrique que je connaisse ! Je me demande pourquoi je perds mon temps à attendre quelque geste d'attention de ta part._

_- Attention le voilà ! Surtout ne dis rien, ne bouge pas et reste près de moi, Kazuha. Kazuha. Kazuha. Kazuha. Kazuha. Kazuha... »_

Son nom se répéta en boucle à travers la pièce, augmentant à chaque fois de volume. Effrayée, elle reprit son chandelier et quitta précipitamment la salle pour échapper à cette torture sonore.

- KAZUHA !

Le hurlement vrilla ses tympans. Bien qu'il ne semblait à première vue n'y avoir personne, elle poussa un beuglement sous le coup de la terreur et lâcha son chandelier qui tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Les bougies s'éteignirent, emportant avec elles la dernière source de lumière. Dans un état de panique extrême, elle courut comme une dératée le long du couloir obscur et ouvrit la porte du fond. Une fois pénétrée à l'intérieur, elle referma la porte d'un coup sec. Le cœur au bord de l'implosion, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler.

Elle se trouvait à présent dans une chambre faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies disposées un peu partout dans la pièce. A première vue, il s'agissait sûrement de la chambre du maître des lieux. La pièce était tapissée de natures mortes et de quelques draperies accrochées de manière totalement aléatoire. La fenêtre avait été condamnée par des planches. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la chambre. Les rideaux du lit avaient été tirés toutefois, la lumière d'une bougie permettait à Kazuha d'apercevoir l'ombre d'une silhouette allongée qui semblait dormir paisiblement, bien qu'elle ne perçue aucun mouvement de sa part.

Elle avança doucement vers la mystérieuse silhouette et hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir les rideaux. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et si c'était une ruse pour l'effrayer ou pire encore pour la tuer ? N'importe qui pouvait être allongé ici : Fujiwara mais aussi Kurogane, Sakai ou un inconnu…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec. A cet instant, elle poussa un véritable hurlement de terreur à la vue du cadavre d'un vieil homme. La bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, son yukata et les draps de son lit étaient tâchés d'une grande quantité de sang. Un long et fin couteau avait été planté au niveau de son estomac. Au dessus de lui, une feuille épinglée révélait le nom de la malheureuse victime : « BON VOYAGE, MONSIEUR KANEO FUJIWARA ! ».

Manquant de défaillir, Kazuha s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à une vieille commode pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle était en train de vivre un véritable cauchemar ! La respiration coupée, elle crut un moment frôler la crise cardiaque et se tint le cœur dans le seul but de lui faire retrouver un rythme normal. Cette vision abominable lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux qui coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Terrorisée, égarée, apeurée, elle sentit simplement ses jambes la pousser hors de la pièce et l'emmener le long du couloir obscur. Sur le chemin la menant aux escaliers, elle entendit le même ricanement qui l'avait tant effrayée lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore dans le hall d'entrée. Elle dévala les marches à toute vitesse, traversa la salle de réception et tambourina la porte d'entrée de toute la force de ses poings.

- Laissez-moi sortir ! cria-t-elle d'une voix hystérique. Je vous en prie !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le petit rire s'était de nouveau volatilisé. Sanglotant, elle poussa un petit gémissement plaintif et s'agenouilla, posant son front contre la porte. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de quitter cette maison. De plus, elle était en présence d'un assassin psychopathe qui s'amusait visiblement à jouer avec ses nerfs. Le pauvre Fujiwara en avait lui aussi subi les conséquences mais de manière beaucoup plus radicale. Si seulement quelqu'un était en mesure de lui venir en aide. A nouveau, ses pensées s'orientèrent sur Heiji.

A cet instant précis, une phrase de son ami lui revint en mémoire

_« Kaneo Fujiwara, un passionné d'aïkido ? J'aurais vraiment tout entendu »._

Son ami avait raison. Quant on y pensait, c'était parfaitement absurde. Le malheureux Kaneo Fujiwara ne s'était jamais intéressé de près ou de loin aux arts martiaux. Ce vieil entrepreneur avait passé ces dernières années reclus dans sa propriété. Elle était désormais persuadée qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire et qu'on l'avait utilisé pour l'attirer ici. Seulement, elle ne percevait pas le but de la manœuvre. Pourquoi intéressait-elle à ce point ce dérangé ? Qu'avait-elle pu faire ou dire pour qu'il lui en veuille à ce point ?

Un nouveau rire sonore brisa le silence, plus terrifiant que jamais. Plaquée contre la porte, Kazuha se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Le ricanement était emprunt de perversité et de démence. Elle dut attendre quelques secondes que le silence revienne. Se relevant difficilement, elle poussa un juron à peine audible. Elle n'avait plus son chandelier qu'elle avait abandonné au premier étage. Sa position était loin d'être enviable.

A la recherche d'une lampe de poche ou d'un autre objet capable de l'éclairer correctement, elle s'avança vers la salle de réception en s'aidant des murs pour s'orienter. Dans la pénombre, elle ne distinguait rien du tout et sursautait au moindre bruit suspect. De savoir qu'un dingue déambulait dans les couloirs la stressait et lui faisait prendre conscience qu'elle se trouvait sans défenses (d'habitude, lorsqu'elle était agressée, elle répondait du tac au tac). Malheureusement, face à un ennemi invisible, c'était peine perdue.

Soudain, une lumière provenant d'une lampe de chevet éclaira une partie de la salle de réception et révéla la présence d'une personne que Kazuha n'aurait cru jamais revoir.

Assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés, Sakai la regardait fixement. Elle se retint de pousser un nouveau hurlement horrifié et recula précipitamment. Les lunettes brisées sur le nez, sa barbiche faisant office de postiche à moitié arraché, le visage de Sakai était couvert de sang. Il avait semble-t-il été tué par un objet contendant si on en jugeait par la blessure sanguinolente au niveau du crâne. Un mot était épinglé sur sa veste.

« L'HABIT NE FAIT PAS LE MOINE. SIGNE : UN ENQUETEUR ».

Le cadavre de Fujiwara plus celui-ci, c'était trop… La sueur coulant de son front, son teint pâlissant à vue d'oeil, Kazuha se sentait proche de l'évanouissement complet. Réprimant deux hauts le cœur, elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière et retourna dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

A peine y fut-elle parvenue qu'elle s'écroula à nouveau au sol et prit sa tête entre ses mains, horrifiée. Les yeux remplies de larmes, la respiration saccadée, elle était dans un état second. Sakai, ou plutôt le dénommé « Sakai », avait également fait les frais de cette ironie macabre. Ennemi ou complice, le meurtrier ne faisait même plus la différence. Assassiner les gens devait être un de ses passe-temps favoris. Tentant de reprendre courage, elle se précipita dans le couloir et ouvrit la première porte qui se présenta à elle avant de la claquer avec fracas.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une nouvelle pièce très sombre, elle reconnut immédiatement la salle de projection qu'elle avait visitée précédemment. Avançant difficilement dans l'obscurité, elle se cogna contre un petit bureau poussiéreux où trônait un gramophone. Un disque était dessus mais il n'y avait aucune étiquette permettant de l'identifier. D'un air absent, elle le prit en main et le contempla de longues minutes. Puis elle le plaça dans l'appareil qu'elle enclencha. Une voix de femme s'éleva dans la pièce silencieuse.

_Marutake Ebisu Ni Oshi Oike..._

Cet air… Elle le connaissait par cœur. C'était la comptine du temari ! Elle l'avait apprise étant enfant. Habillée pour l'occasion d'un magnifique kimono aux motifs floraux prêté par des jeunes filles du temple, elle l'avait entonnée tout en faisant rebondir une balle de temari au sol. Rien qu'à l'entendre, cette chanson la rendait nostalgique…

_Yame-san Rokkaku tako Nishiki_

_Shi Aya Bu Taka Matsu Man ojyou_

_Setta Chara Chara Uonotana _

_Rokujyou Koereba Touji Michi_

_Kujyou Oujite Todomesasu… _(1)

La chanson s'arrêta aussitôt et laissa la place à une voix des plus glaciales.

« _Jolie comptine, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le ton était aussi détestable qu'empreint d'hypocrisie.

_« Ah, les beaux souvenirs que voilà ! Mais ne soyons pas trop sentimental. Revenons plutôt à ce qui nous préoccupe. Qu'en dites-vous, Melle Toyama ? Nous avons assez joué au chat et à la souris… Je suis certain que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir jusqu'ici. Allons, je suis sûr que vous avez une petite idée ?_ ».

Kazuha réfléchit quelques instants mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait ce cinglé. La voix mielleuse reprit :

« _Non ? Aucune idée ? Quel dommage, vous m'en voyez désolé ma chère ! Rassurez-vous, cela n'affectera pas nos relations_ (2)._ Dans ce cas, il serait peut-être temps que je dévoile mon identité. Après tout, cette charmante soirée vous est dédiée, chère Melle Toyama et je ne voudrais pas commettre d'impair en jouant les anonymes. Loin de moi l'idée de vous effrayer ou de vous piéger. Je souhaite simplement vous témoigner ma reconnaissance. Rejoignez-moi au petit salon et vous aurez les réponses à toutes vos questions. A tout de suite, très chère, à tout de suite_ ».

Ainsi s'acheva le disque. Sans attendre davantage, Kazuha quitta la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le petit salon. Même terrorisée, elle voulait connaître la vérité.

A cet instant, la lumière réapparut dans la maison, suivit du même ricanement entendu à plusieurs reprises au cours de la soirée. Il semblait étrangement proche. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le son d'un claquement de mains à proximité.

- Ne restez pas là, entrez donc, chère Kazuha Toyama.

Confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en velours rouge, enveloppé dans une grande cape de voyage, habillé d'un complet noir et d'un pantalon gris qui cachait en partie d'élégants souliers vernis, il dégustait un verre de cognac avec délectation. Son visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre. Kurogane se trouvait à ses côtés, un petit rictus amusé au bord des lèvres.

- Allons, ne soyez pas timide, déclara le mystérieux individu d'une voix onctueuse. Approchez-vous.

Tremblante de peur, Kazuha avança lentement. Kurogane la gratifia d'un immense sourire et lui désigna un siège. Cependant, la jeune fille n'en fit rien et lui jeta un regard de défi.

- Vous me désobligeriez, Melle Toyama, lança son interlocuteur d'une voix faussement attristée. Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire votre forte tête comme votre petit ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Rassemblant tout le courage qui lui restait, elle demanda dans un souffle :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous me contrariez. Dois-je comprendre que vous ne m'avez toujours pas identifié ? Que c'est contrariant ! Kurogane, éclaire-moi.

Le jeune majordome s'exécuta et alluma la vieille lampe d'une table basse qu'il braqua sur son maître. Kazuha réprima un sursaut de surprise et d'effroi. Ce visage... Oui, il n'y avait plus de doute à présent.

- Katamal. Shû Katamal…

Les cheveux noirs lui tombant devant ses yeux plissés en une expression inquiétante, le visage anguleux et creusé par de profondes rides, le nez pointu, un long sourire étira son visage. Un sourire à glacer le sang.

- Félicitations, Melle Toyama, votre mémoire vous est restée fidèle, la complimenta Katamal. J'en suis flatté.

Shû Katamal… un assassin retors connu pour son sadisme, arrêté par Heiji lors d'une filature particulièrement dangereuse. Maintenant, elle savait d'où provenait l'enregistrement qu'elle avait entendu au premier étage et la vidéo de la salle de projection : c'était quelques instants avant l'arrestation de Katamal. Elle se souvenait de ce moment : alors que le criminel se faisait passer les menottes, il avait promis à Heiji d'une voix étrangement sifflante qu'il lui ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Heiji n'avait rien répondu et ne lui avait accordé qu'un simple regard de dégoût.

- Ho ho, je constate avec amertume que ma présence ne vous plaît guère, ironisa-t-il. Vous m'en voyez navré ma chère. Moi qui me faisait une joie de vous inviter.

- Que voulez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

Le sourire de Katamal s'élargit. Il avala une gorgée de cognac et le posa sur la petite table en bois. Puis il se leva lentement de son fauteuil. Kazuha recula d'un pas.

- Que voulez-vous ? répéta-t-elle, paniquée alors qu'il époussetait sa grande cape de voyage comme si de rien n'était.

Katamal leva ses yeux vers elle et hocha négativement la tête.

- Kazuha Toyama… vous êtes si impatiente…

Soudain, il saisit son verre et le jeta avec hargne contre un mur, à proximité de Kazuha. L'objet se brisa avec bruit, répandant quantité de morceau de verre dans la pièce. La jeune lycéenne sursauta et étouffa un gémissement apeuré.

- Si vous saviez comme j'ai attendu cet instant, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois, une éternité en fait. Et je constate avec satisfaction que cette attente n'aura pas été vaine.

Katamal s'avança vers Kazuha qui recula de nouveau d'un pas. Cette situation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Elle avait l'horrible impression d'être un gibier traqué par un chasseur impitoyable.

- Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous fait venir ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle, essayant de gagner du temps pour mettre au point une stratégie de fuite. Pourquoi cette mascarade ?

- Vous me décevez, Melle Toyama, dit-il en raccourcissant la distance entre elle et lui. Je vous croyais intelligente, en tout cas aussi brillante que votre petit copain. J'ai dû me tromper.

- De qui parlez-vous ? d'Heiji ? C'est quoi votre problème ? Vous voulez vous venger de lui, c'est ça ? C'est pour cette raison que vous avez assassiné Fujiwara et votre ancien complice ?

Kazuha sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Katamal poussa un rire aussi tonitruant que dément.

- Pauvre Akihito... Dire qu'il voulait faire du théâtre... Je dois avouer qu'il m'a particulièrement déçu. Et comme chacun sait, je n'apprécie guère les mauvais acteurs... Quant à ce cher Fujiwara, je ne le remercierai jamais pour avoir « mis à ma disposition » cette splendide demeure. Sa courtoisie est sans égale. Son domestique s'est montré très compréhensif lui aussi. Qu'en avez-vous fait, Kurogane ?

- Après votre remarquable ventilation crânienne, je l'ai initié à la plongée sous-marine dans le petit bassin du jardin, monsieur Katamal, répondit aimablement le domestique en se courbant. J'ai fait de même avec Nosuke, vu qu'il ne nous servait plus à rien.

Kazuha réprima un hoquet de terreur. A ce souvenir, Katamal arbora un léger sourire indulgent en rajustant l'une de ses manches et poursuivit :

- Pour en revenir à Heiji Hattori, comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras de manière théâtrale. Cet apprenti détective s'est montré si astucieux et habile que je n'ai eu de cesse de vouloir lui faire honneur en lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce. Je dois avouer qu'il dépasse, et de loin, l'intelligence et la compétence de tous les policiers d'Osaka réunis. Et je ne me serais jamais permis de remettre en cause ses talents d'enquêteur ou de m'en prendre physiquement à lui. Non, je souhaite de tout cœur qu'il reste en vie. Sa mort serait un fardeau proprement insupportable…

Il baissa ses bras et respira profondément. Une lueur de folie passa furtivement sur son visage avant qu'il n'ajoute :

- … c'est pourquoi le voir souffrir me suffira amplement.

Kazuha poussa un hoquet de terreur. Elle connaissait maintenant les motifs de ce malade. La respiration saccadée, elle se sentit quitter le petit salon et se retrouva dans le couloir.

- Ce séjour en prison m'a fait le plus grand bien. Lors de mon évasion, j'ai compris qu'éliminer « le grand détective de l'Ouest » ne me serait d'aucun d'intérêt. Une fois tué, il échapperait à toutes les douleurs les plus atroces et ce n'était pas ce que j'espérais. Je voulais le voir briser mentalement. Eteint psychologiquement. Démoli psychiquement.

Kazuha marchait à reculons alors que Katamal poursuivait son monologue d'un air passionné.

- Son entourage m'a tout de suite intéressé. Très rapidement, mes recherches m'ont conduit sur une de ses amies, une jeune fille brune, les cheveux toujours attachés en une queue de cheval, d'un tempérament à la fois tempétueux et protecteur. Elle représentait absolument tout pour lui : son amie d'enfance sa camarade de lycée sa partenaire et occasionnellement son assistante sa raison d'être. De surcroît, il ne semble pas être insensible à son charme et à sa présence. Qu'en pensez-vous, très chère Kazuha Toyama ? Ce portrait vous paraît-il exagéré ou mensonger ?

La jeune fille resta muette, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il était aussi dérangé que la rumeur le disait. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Heiji avait voulu la mettre à l'écart lors de la filature.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai pardonné, annonça-t-il en continuant sa marche vers elle. Heiji Hattori a simplement accompli son travail. Je vais dès à présent accomplir le mien. Et je n'aurais, pour ainsi dire, plus un seul regret…

Sans attendre la fin de sa tirade, Kazuha courut le long du couloir et se dirigea par réflexe vers la porte d'entrée. Elle entendit Katamal lancer au domestique d'un ton glacial.

- Tue-moi cette petite salope, Kurogane.

Alarmée, la jeune fille administra de sérieux coups de pied à la porte qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, elle tomba nez à nez sur Kurogane, un long couteau tranchant à la main.

- Allons, mademoiselle Toyama, sourit-il. Vous voyez bien que votre existence touche à sa fin. Restez tranquille je vous prie. Je vous promets une mort nette et sans bavure.

Il brandit son couteau et d'un mouvement rapide tenta de l'atteindre à la poitrine. Kazuha réussit à esquiver, non sans mal, et asséna à son agresseur un fulgurant coup de pied dans les côtes qui l'envoya valdinguer contre un porte-parapluie. Avant que son adversaire n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle se saisit de son poignet à deux mains, le souleva et le plaqua littéralement au sol dans un bruit sourd. Groggy, Kurogane en perdit son couteau que Kazuha allait ramasser mais un coup de feu fit voler l'objet plus loin. Katamal, un revolver à la main, le pointait maintenant dans sa direction.

- Belle prise d'aïkido, Melle Toyama, admit ce dernier. J'aurais dû me douter que vous l'utiliseriez pour le neutraliser.

Il observa Kurogane se lever difficilement et braqua son arme au niveau de son crâne.

- Tu ne me sers plus à rien, Kurogane. _Sayonara_.

- Monsieur Katamal, que…, commença le jeune domestique en écarquillant les yeux.

Avec un sourire de pur sadisme, Katamal actionna la détente. La balle traversa la tête de Kurogane qui s'écroula par terre, répandant du sang sur un tapis persan. Il mourut sur le coup. Kazuha porta une main à sa bouche, horrifiée.

- C'était votre allié ! cria-t-elle, désemparée par cette situation.

- Je n'ai pas d'alliés, répondit Katamal. Je n'en ai jamais eu et je n'en aurai jamais. Et maintenant, c'est votre tour, si vous me permettez.

Au comble du désespoir, Kazuha se jeta au niveau de ses jambes au moment où l'assassin pressait la gâchette. La balle effleura son épaule et la manqua de peu. Elle le fit tomber en arrière et essaya par tous les moyens de récupérer le revolver que tenait fermement Katamal en main.

- Sale petite pute, cracha-t-il en lui collant une gifle monumentale à l'aide de son autre main.

Kazuha fut brutalement plaquée contre le sol. L'assassin possédait une force impressionnante. Malgré la mauvaise posture dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle parvint à maintenir fermement sa prise sur le poignet droit de son assaillant qui tenait l'arme à feu et l'éloignait aussi loin que ses forces le lui permettaient. Prise d'une véritable crise de rage, Katamal agrippa son cou avec sa main gauche et commença à l'étrangler. Kazuha sentit qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus faire le poids. Son cerveau s'embrumait au fur et à mesure que Katamal exerçait sa pression contre son cou. Alors qu'elle pensait que tout était fini, elle entendit une détonation provenant de la porte d'entrée suivie de près par un coup de feu. Tandis que Katamal poussait un hurlement de douleur, son bras ayant été transpercé par une balle, un homme l'attrapa par le col et lui asséna un violent coup de poing en pleine figure. Celui-ci percuta le mur de plein fouet et s'effondra, complètement assommé.

- Ne touche pas à Kazuha, immonde pourriture, lança froidement le nouvel arrivant.

Kazuha n'en revenait pas. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une hallucination, un magnétophone ou autre. Il était là. En chair et en os.

- Heiji ! s'écria-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Le visage déformé par la colère, le détective de l'Ouest contempla avec une haine sans nom le corps inanimé de Katamal. Coiffé de son inséparable casquette, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise beige ouverte sur son tee-shirt noir, il reporta son attention sur Kazuha. D'un ton terriblement inquiet, il lui demanda en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

- Ca va, Kazuha ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Sans réfléchir, la concernée se jeta dans ses bras, tremblant de la tête aux pieds et déversa ses pleurs sur son épaule. Heiji la serra contre lui et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes tout en la berçant.

- Chut… Je suis là, Kazuha… tout est fini maintenant, je suis là…

Plusieurs policiers firent irruption dans la maison. Katamal fut immédiatement arrêté, menotté puis emmené par trois agents. Alors qu'Heiji caressait les longs cheveux défaits de Kazuha, toute la tension que cette dernière avait accumulée depuis le début de cette soirée commença doucement à retomber. L'étreinte chaleureuse de son ami était l'antidote qui lui fallait pour réussir à surmonter cette épreuve sans craquer psychologiquement. Elle essuya ses larmes et remercia son sauveur d'une voix rendue cassée par l'émotion et la soirée éprouvante qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Heiji… merci…

Son regard n'avait jamais été aussi empreint de gratitude qu'en cet instant. Heiji lui sourit gentiment.

- Tu viens passer le reste de la soirée avec moi ? Enfin, si tu en as envie…

Sans attendre, elle attrapa la main du détective basané. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir lui dire : « emmène-moi avec toi loin d'ici ». Heiji retira sa veste, la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille et sans un mot, saisit délicatement sa main avant de la serrer contre la sienne. Le cœur de Kazuha avait retrouvé un rythme plus régulier. Etre avec Heiji la rassurait plus que tout. Ils quittèrent la demeure sans un mot mais rassurés d'être enfin réunis.

* * *

- Heiji ! Bon sang, Heiji ! Mais attends-moi, triple idiot !

Courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, Kazuha s'était lancée à la poursuite de son ami. La nuit étant tombée depuis longtemps, celui-ci filait vers le centre-ville éclairée d'un pas rapide, sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Passablement essoufflée par cette course, elle sentait ses nerfs au bord de lâcher. A quoi rimait cette soudaine fuite dans les rues d'Osaka ? Etait-il devenu fou ou voulait-il la faire tourner en bourrique ? Alors qu'il bifurquait vers une petite rue à gauche, elle faillit se casser la figure contre le trottoir. Poussant une exclamation de surprise et de colère, elle réussit à trouver un appui contre un réverbère.

« Il va passer un sale quart d'heure » fulmina-t-elle en reprenant sa course-poursuite.

Alors qu'elle tournait également vers la petite rue, elle s'arrêta en voyant son ami d'enfance lui faire face, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'elle allait lui exprimer sa fureur de l'avoir fait courir comme une forcenée, il la coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Après mon ultime caprice, je te promets que tu auras la possibilité de me crier dessus à loisir, déclara-t-il simplement. Ferme les yeux.

- Heiji, je peux savoir... commença-t-elle, irritée.

- Ferme les yeux.

Poussant un profond soupir, elle obéit. Aussitôt, elle sentit deux mains la tenir par les épaules et lui faire signe d'avancer. Elle allait ouvrir les yeux mais le jeune homme l'incita à les garder fermés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te guide, dit-il d'un ton empreint de mystère. Continue d'avancer.

Elle marcha une minute, peut-être deux, guidée par la voix de son ami d'enfance. Puis il la stoppa en exerçant une prise sur ses épaules.

- Tu peux les ouvrir.

Kazuha entrouvrit les paupières. Elle se trouvait devant le _Yokoo_, le restaurant le plus chic et le plus hupé d'Osaka. Elle contempla l'établissement quelques secondes puis se tourna vers Heiji.

- Oui, c'est le _Yokoo_. Et alors ?

- Comment ça, et alors ? s'étonna-t-il, les sourcils levés. Tu ne voulais pas y aller ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle, perplexe. Mais comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer la dernière fois, il est très cher...

Le sourire d'Heiji s'élargit.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, annonça-t-il. Je t'invite.

- Que... quoi ? lança Kazuha, abasourdie. Heiji, tu m'as entendue ? Le _Yokoo_ est hors de prix. Tu ne pourras pas...

- Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a aucun soucis de ce côté là, rigola-t-il en lui attrapant le bras. Allez, on ne va pas attendre cent sept ans dehors. Rentrons !

Désemparée par la situation, Kazuha se laissa emmenée par le jeune détective. Depuis quand avait-il assez d'argent pour lui payer un resto de ce genre ? Il avait trouvé un coffre rempli de billets sous la cime d'un arbre ou quoi ? Passablement déroutée, elle se laissa conduire par son ami et prit place à une table luxueuse. Ils s'installèrent près d'une grande baie vitrée où étaient clairement visibles les lumières de la ville et la voûte étoilée. Alors qu'elle prenait place, ne réalisant pas vraiment la chance qu'elle avait de dîner ici, Heiji lui fit un rapide clin d'œil. La jeune fille s'empourpra et reporta son attention sur la carte des menus.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Après l'affaire dans le manoir de feu Fujiwara, Kazuha avait passé une semaine difficile, effrayé par le moindre bruit, sursautant violemment au moindre geste de ses camarades. Heureusement, Heiji s'était constamment tenu près d'elle, la rassurant lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, tentant de lui faire retrouver le sourire en lui racontant ses blagues stupides ou ses récentes maladresses publiques. Pour la première fois, le détective de l'Ouest avait délibérément mis ses enquêtes de côté pour passer du temps avec elle. Ce changement soudain l'avait surprise, d'autant que son ami détestait se faire doubler dans une affaire. Pourtant, elle était forcée de constater qu'il avait été à ses côtés tout au long de la semaine et même s'il n'était pas toujours très adroit, il s'était montré prévenant et sincère. Lorsqu'elle s'était remémorée la découverte des cadavres et la tentative d'assassinat de Katamal, Heiji s'était montré un soutien exemplaire pour la réconforter. Elle avait pu lui faire partager ses peurs, ses cauchemars et ses craintes tandis qu'il l'écoutait patiemment, l'air à la fois grave et compréhensif. Cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien d'avoir une oreille aussi attentive à ses malheurs. Rêveuse, elle ne remarqua le geste de la main de Heiji qu'après une longue minute.

- Hé, Kazuha, tu m'entends ?

- Hum ?

- Idiote, comment veux-tu que le serveur devine ce que tu veux comme dessert si tu regardes fixement devant toi ? lança-t-il en secouant négativement la tête.

En voyant le serveur la regarder d'un air gêné, elle rougit furieusement et déclara d'une voix empressée.

- Ex... excusez-moi... je... heu... une part de tarte au citron pour moi, s'il vous plaît...

Le serveur hocha la tête et repartit. Heiji arborait un sourire goguenard.

- Je ne t'ai pas emmené dans ce resto pour que tu passes la soirée à rêvasser, dit-il, amusé.

- Je suis désolée, répondit Kazuha d'un air coupable.

- Mmh, des excuses, je n'en attendais pas tant, dit Heiji en la taquinant. Ce n'est pas trop dans les habitudes de la maison, n'est-ce pas ?

S'attendant à entendre l'éternel « crétin » ou « imbécile », le jeune détective fut étonné de voir son amie demeurer silencieuse. Inquiet, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda à voix plus basse, toute trace de bonne humeur ayant disparue.

- Ca va ? Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

- Non... Dis Heiji ?

- Oui ? l'interrogea ce dernier, soucieux de connaître les raisons de ce surprenant silence.

- Merci encore... pour tout, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce à son oreille.

Les yeux du jeune homme basané s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Il sentit ses joues s'embraser d'un seul coup. C'était lui ou la température de la pièce venait brusquement de monter ? Il détourna le regard, les sourcils froncés, une main derrière la nuque.

- Crétine, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, bredouilla-t-il, le visage écarlate.

Seul le sourire de Kazuha lui répondit.

Après ce délicieux repas, ils sortirent du restaurant, satisfaits et repus. Heiji se massa l'estomac de contentement. Il ne regrettait pas sa venue.

- C'était bien bon tout ça, déclara-t-il, la mine réjouie.

Pensive, Kazuha ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle repensait à cette soirée passée dans l'un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville, tentant de comprendre pourquoi Heiji l'y avait soudainement emmené. Après tout, il n'y était guère obligé. Certes, il cherchait un moyen efficace de la réconforter après la confrontation avec l'infect Katamal et cela la touchait mais il aurait pu agir de manière... disons, moins directe. Elle avait l'impression que l'initiative de son ami cachait un autre motif. Son intuition féminine ne l'avait jamais trompée à ce sujet. Ou du moins très peu.

- Allô la Terre, j'appelle rêveuse idiote à queue de cheval, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

- Très spirituel, répondit-elle simplement en levant les yeux au ciel. Au fait, si ce n'est pas indiscret, puis-je savoir comment tu as fait pour nous offrir une soirée au _Yokoo_ ? Je ne crois pas que les économies d'un lycéen suffise à payer la note...

Le sourire d'Heiji s'agrandit.

- L'affaire Katamal a facilité grandement les choses. Il y avait une prime pour sa capture. Je dois dire que la somme était plutôt coquette. C'est la moindre des choses après être parvenu à retrouver sa trace. J'ai bien fait de suivre mon intuition après avoir flairé le piège grossier qu'il t'a tendu. Fujiwara n'avait jamais aimé l'Aïkido.

Kazuha le fixa quelques secondes puis acquiesça. Tout à coup, une question qu'elle ne lui avait pas posé auparavant lui vint à l'esprit.

- Après cette histoire, j'avais presque failli oublié de te le demander : comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver lorsque... enfin, lorsque j'étais dans le manoir de Fujiwara ?

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres du détective de l'Ouest.

- C'est évident voyons.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien évidemment. Un simple mégot de cigarette m'a permis de retrouver ta trace.

- Un mégot de... Quoi ? s'exclama Kazuha, interloquée.

- Et oui, les empreintes digitales laissées sur cette cigarette m'ont conduit à l'un des complices de Katamal connu pour des vols à main armée puis à retrouver la trace de celui-ci après une rapide consultation du fichier informatique de la police que j'ai habilement piraté, répondit Heiji comme si cela coulait de source.

Kazuha demeura interdite. Face à son expression sidérée, Heiji éclata de rire et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ma pauvre Kazuha, ta naïveté m'étonnera toujours !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, mécontente.

- T'en as pas marre de toujours me prendre pour une gourde ?

- Comme si j'allais pirater les fichiers informatiques de la police, dit-il en souriant. L'adresse de Fujiwara n'est guère difficile à trouver. Voyons, Kazuha, tu m'as dit son nom juste avant de partir, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Rougissant de honte, la jeune fille fit la moue, croisa les bras et se retourna, mécontente et vexée. Une lueur à la fois amusée et attendrie apparut sur le visage d'Heiji.

- Kazuha... murmura-t-il doucement.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui attrapa délicatement les épaules. La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Heiji, qu'est-ce que...

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres du détective de l'Ouest qui se posèrent tendrement sur les siennes. Incapable de réagir, elle le laissa approfondir le baiser tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de ses épaules. Son cœur battant une chamade endiablée, elle l'avait l'impression de vivre un rêve tellement la sensation qu'elle éprouvait lui paraissait irréelle. Malheureusement, comme tous les rêves, il prit rapidement fin. Le jeune homme fut contraint de couper court à un échange, certes des plus intéressants, mais également des plus asphyxiants. Reprenant son souffle, il s'éloigna d'elle. Son visage avait viré au cramoisi, donnant à sa peau basanée une teinte violacée des plus cocasses. Il porta une main à sa nuque et déclara d'une voix gênée :

- Désolé, je me suis laissé un peu emporté.

Son teint ayant sensiblement une jolie couleur carmin, Kazuha était clouée sur place, comme pétrifiée. Interprétant à tord ce manque de réaction, Heiji fourra les mains dans ses poches et déclara d'une voix faible.

- Oublie tout ça, ok ? J'étais... enfin, je me sentais... un peu... bref, tu m'as compris.

Les balbutiements du jeune homme firent enfin réagir Kazuha qui se rapprocha de lui. Un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Non, je n'ai pas bien compris, lui murmura-t-elle, les yeux pétillants. Tu peux recommencer, s'il te plait ?

- Eh bien, je...

- Pas comme ça, le coupa-t-elle. Gestuellement.

Il n'en revenait pas. Kazuha ne le repoussait pas. Bien au contraire, elle en redemandait. Poussant un soupir de soulagement et de ravissement, il attira la jeune fille contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément. Le plaisir qu'ils prenaient tous deux à échanger ce baiser était à la fois délicieux et invraisemblable. D'autant que leur timidité légendaire et leurs prises de bec constantes leur avaient mis de sérieux bâtons dans les roues. Cependant, cette dernière aventure leur avait fait prendre conscience de l'attachement qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient clairement inséparables. Lorsque l'un était en difficulté, l'autre se présentait pour l'épauler et vice-versa. De plus, l'attirance physique et sexuelle y étaient sûrement aussi pour quelque chose.

Lentement, ils rompirent le baiser mais demeurèrent enlacés. Ils se fixèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans échanger une seule parole, un seul mot. Un simple regard leur permettait de comprendre le désir de l'autre. Bientôt, la jeune fille reprit la parole.

- Ca va te paraître affreusement cliché mais... je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu vas croire que je deviens fleur bleue mais... moi aussi, répondit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

- Décidemment, on est irrécupérable, sourit-elle en hochant négativement la tête.

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on ne peut absolument pas se passer l'un de l'autre, ajouta-il dans un rictus tendre et amusé. Après tout, que ferais-je sans mon idiote préférée ?

- Et moi, sans mon imbécile adoré ?

- Sans ma crétine adorable ?

- Sans mon abruti bien-aimé ?

- Oui, poursuivit Heiji goguenard, franchement, je m'ennuierais. Malgré nos disputes et nos piques, on a besoin d'être ensemble. J'ai pas raison ?

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te répondre « comme toujours », déclara Kazuha.

Le visage du jeune détective devint espiègle. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- J'ai les moyens de te faire changer d'avis.

Réprimant un frisson, elle se détacha de lui et lui tira la langue.

- Cause toujours. Moi aussi, je peux être forte à ce petit jeu...

Elle détacha ses cheveux et se déhancha avec provocation, provoquant une lueur enflammée dans les pupilles de son ami.

- N'est-ce pas... Heiji-kun ?

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais le jeune homme en avait décidé autrement.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu... AOUUUUUU ! cria-t-il, imitant à la perfection un certain loup de dessin animé. (3)

Tandis qu'il lui courrait après, Kazuha se sentit étrangement heureuse et apaisée. Le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu semblait bien loin à présent. A peine eût-elle tournée à un coin de rue qu'elle fut saisi à la taille par son compagnon de jeu.

- Attrapée ! lui dit Heiji en ricanant. Pas facile de courir avec des talons, hein ?

- Idiot, répondit-elle simplement en se laissant bercer par les bras du jeune lycéen.

- Et ma récompense ? lui demanda-t-il comme un enfant auquel on aurait promis un gâteau au chocolat pour son anniversaire.

Elle se tourna vers lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Heiji frissonna et son sourire s'élargit.

- Excellente idée. On y va ?

Kazuha opina du chef. Bras dessus bras dessous, ils quittèrent le quartier pour profiter de leur amour naissant, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

* * *

Et voilà pour cet OS ! Peut-être que la fin est un peu rapide mais je ne voulais pas faire une histoire interminable avec le risque de dénaturer les personnages et l'intrigue. De plus, je voulais finir sur une note d'humour et de tendresse parce que je n'avais aucune envie d'écrire une histoire déprimante. En tout cas, votre avis est toujours le bienvenu. Sur ce, chers lectrices, chers lecteurs, à la prochaine !

* * *

Notes :

(1) Cette comptine provient du film 7 de Détective Conan. Kazuha la chante à la fin du film.

(2) Cette phrase n'est pas de moi. Je l'ai reprise à Gin Ichimaru, un personnage de Bleach (un de mes persos préférés au passage... mais on s'en fout je sais XD). Ce dernier la sort à Rukia Kuchiki un peu avant son exécution, tome 17, p. 114.

(3) Heiji pète un câble. Moi aussi XD. Quant à la petite référence au loup, il s'agit bien évidemment du célèbre loup de Tex Avery.


End file.
